Our First Kiss
by Queen Nephthys
Summary: Mahad is frustrated that he can't remember his first kiss with Isis. Luckily, she has a wonderful way to make him remember! Pleashipping cotton candy fluff!


I own nothing... except what I do own! And I do not own yugioh! This is not the first fanfic I've ever written, but it is the first one I've put on , so be kind!

* * *

><p>To say that he was frustrated with himself was a considerable understatement. He knew there were some things he was bound to forget; it happened to everyone. Perhaps he would forget to tell her that he loved her before they went to bed at night, or forget to give her flowers or jewelry on her birthday. But he had been diligent on all these aspects up until this point, he had not once failed to remember anything to please his lover, no matter how insignificant.<p>

But this was far from insignificant.

This was _big_!

He didn't know how he could have forgotten something so important, but he had; a memory he vowed to himself so many years ago that he would never forget. And he was beyond angry with himself for it. He had tried to bring up the memory in his mind as a way of calming himself. After all, when confronted with Seto's disapproving sneer and snide remarks, the best thing to do is to think happy, uplifting thoughts and allow it to slide past you. But when he tried to picture one of the happiest memories of his life, he found it difficult to conjure the image in his head, realizing abruptly that he had forgotten.

How any man could forget their first kiss with the woman they loved was beyond him, but he had succeeded in doing so. And at this point in the day, having tried to remember since this early morning, it was becoming extremely vexing. The forgotten memory had distracted his thoughts all day, his duties performed only half-heartedly. He even decided against going to hunt down Mana after she once again neglected to show up to her lessons, and instead used the brief quiet time to remind himself of the best kiss he had ever experienced. Now, as he watched the sun set from the balcony of his room, the memory still had not returned to him.

Two slender arms came out from behind him to wrap around his waist as their owner gingerly rested her head on his back, her headdress cast aside for the night. For a moment, the serenity which her presence brought with her distracted him from his thoughts, but they quickly returned with a vengeance, and he continued to sulk.

"You are more tense then what is the norm for you, love." she stated, her voice made softer than even her usual tone by the fatigue of the day. Isis had thought he had appeared lost in thought while the Millennium Trials had been performed today in the court. He had barely said a word, and when he did it had taken him a few seconds to respond to what the others were saying. She had also noticed his refusal to make eye contact with her. "Would I be safe in assuming your mind has been plagued by unpleasant thoughts?"

He did not respond to her.

Isis's face shifted from calm to upset now. She had dismissed that he had tried to not make eye contact with her, but now he wouldn't even respond? Something important was certainly on his mind to have distracted him all day. She wondered if she had done something wrong, as even in the worst of moods, Mahad had always been able to give a smile for her, and she had always been able to silence his anxieties. Now he wouldn't look or speak to her. Perhaps she had angered him.

She uncoiled her arms from around him to instead place her hands on his back, rubbing slowly for a moment as a soothing gesture. Mahad subconsciously exhaled a small sigh and his eyes closed, a reflex that came naturally from Isis's touch. She had always held a power over him that caused all the tensions he had to cease. It seemed that even now this held true, if only in body. His mind could still not relax, especially with her in his presence.

"Mahad, if I am the reason for your ill mood, I apologize. I had no intentions of angering you." She stated sadly, as she turned to leave, knowing he would most likely feel better if he was left alone to his thoughts and a good night's rest. But Mahad turned and caught her hand in his before she could leave the balcony. She returned her gaze, expecting to see one of those stern glares he would normally give when reprimanding Mana. Instead she found his usual gentle and reassuring gaze directed at her.

"Please, Isis, don't leave." he requested, his voice as gentle as his eyes when he spoke these words. "Forgive me, I didn't mean to shun you. And I am certainly not angry at you. If anything, I am angry at myself." he spoke honestly.

"Whatever for?" Isis asked, turning to face him properly so that her full attention would be to him. She was more than used to Mahad's instances of self-pity, and it upset her that he would purposely find ways to make everything his fault, even when it wasn't.

Mahad was reluctant to tell her the reason for his trepidation. Would she be upset that he had forgotten their first kiss? Would she think he didn't care about her because of it? He wished he could tell her that it was none of her concern, but he knew she wouldn't accept that as an answer. She would press the issue until he told her, if he didn't snap at her before then. And it wasn't as though he enjoyed keeping things from Isis to begin with. He already felt guilty enough, and she didn't even know that he had forgotten their first kiss. Slowly, he let out a deep sigh and chose what to say to her.

"It is…hard to tell you…" he admitted.

"Whatever it is, you can tell me." she assured him. "I'm always here for you."

"I know." he said. "The truth is, I was thinking about our first kiss this morning, and I realized I don't remember how it happened. I couldn't even remember where we had been or who kissed who. And it has been frustrating me all day!" He cast his eyes downward, ashamed to have admitted this to her. He expected her to be upset.

Isis's eyes widened from this explanation, but not out of hurt. Instead, she was rather touched that something so simple was causing him such grief. She rested a hand on his shoulder.

"Mahad, everyone forgets something. There is nothing to be ashamed of." she reassured him.

"But no one ever forgets their first kiss, especially the first kiss with the woman they love! It should be a moment in your life that you never forget! A moment I have easily forgotten just today!" he exclaimed. "And that fact is what is truly driving me insane!"

Again, Isis felt a tug at her heart from his words. She knew that any other person, the first kiss was not such an important happening. In fact, many didn't discern their first kiss from second or third or twenty-seventh kiss. Just the fact that Mahad had now spent the entire day worrying himself over something anyone else would consider trivial showed how much he cared about her, and it brought a smile to her face.

"You're wonderful, Mahad." she beamed. "I couldn't have found a better lover if I searched the world over." Suddenly, an idea came to her mind, and her eyes sparkled with excitement. "Would you like me to help you remember? I wouldn't want to see you suffer yourself with such a thing during the night."

He nodded, relieved that she was not upset with him. Though it was still embarrassing that Isis had to remind him of their first kiss. But not nearly as embarrassing as when Isis pressed her lips against his and brought him into a kiss more passionate than any he could ever remember them sharing. Not that such a thing was too hard to accomplish at the moment, he realized flatly, the irony not escaping him.

Her arms wrapped around his neck as she pressed her lips harder against his, making sure he couldn't break the kiss…not that he would want to anyway. However, she could not fight the need for oxygen, so she broke the contact of their lips, but only for the brief second she needed to regain her breath, before going in for another, and another, and another. After about twenty kisses, Mahad fought back the desire for another kiss long enough to try to get some answers out of Isis.

"Isis…" He muttered in between her butterfly kisses. "What are…" kiss. "you…" kiss. "doing?"

"I'm kissing you, obviously." she stated before planting another kiss on the corner of his lips. "And I'm going to keep kissing you until you remember our first kiss!"

"Wouldn't it be easier to just…" kiss. "tell me?"

"Perhaps, but it would not be nearly as enjoyable as this."

"Well will this even work?" He asked before she gave him another kiss.

"We'll find out eventually." she said, "And if it doesn't…" kiss. "We shall simply have to keep trying until it does."

Mahad thought of saying something else, but quickly decided otherwise as Isis pressed her lips against his again. By this time, he had lost count and just allowed the kisses to keep coming. One of his arms snaked around her waist and the other came up to caress her silky hair. His tongue slid out and gently ran along her lips, begging for entrance, to which she happily obliged. The passion seemed to grow stronger with each kiss, until their breath was heavy and their legs were shaking so fiercely that they gave out. Mahad didn't know how they had come to be right in front of his bed, only caring that they had fallen onto it rather than the hard stone floor. Especially since Isis was beneath him. She giggled a little from the fall, but was quickly silenced by a kiss from Mahad.

"Do you remember yet?" she asked playfully.

"No; it seems as though we have to try harder." he replied with a smirk.

She laughed again. "It seems so."

Truthfully, by this point the memory had come back to him as vividly as the day it occurred. They had still been young, no older than twelve or so. They had been in the southern courtyard of the palace, and a couple of the boys who were magicians in training with him had dared him to kiss Isis, who had been the prettiest among the female apprentices. He had tricked her into kissing him instead, and he had run back to the other boys exclaiming how disgusting it was that she had kissed him. Isis had then ran after him, kicked his butt, very literally, and called him a "big dummy-head". He had had a crush on her ever since that day, but it was not for another eight years that he would work up the courage to tell her, after she kissed him, of course!

He smiled, slowly absorbing the memory back into his mind. Yes, he remembered now. But he wasn't about to tell that to Isis.

Not when there were so many more kisses to get out of her!

* * *

><p>If the ending seemed rather abrupt, that was because I decided to cut it short for no real reason. I hoped that you liked it, short as it was! The world needs more pleashipping love! P.s., if anyone wants me to draw a scene fro this fanfic to put on my DeviantART account, just say the word and I will!<p>

R&R at your leisure!


End file.
